digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
All Aboard The Tag Team Express
(En:) |written by=(En:) Dave Wittenberg |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) February 23, 2003 (En:) July 8, 2003 |continuity= }} The Royal Knights have scanned almost the entire Digital World. The only places left are Ophanimon's Castle and the Autumn Leaf Fair. The Knights plan to attack the latter first, and the Warriors do all they can to defend it. Summary uses his boomerang to view not only the movements of the but the desolate state of the Digital World. Now at the Autumn Leaf Fair, the easier of the two locations left to scan, the set up defenses even as they evacuate the populace from what will soon be a battleground. J.P. scrambles the town to set up a last line of defense by hiding the fractal code, while Tommy enlists the help of the to build a snow launcher to help. As the last train heads out, Sepikmon discovers an aerial force, led by , attempt to attack the Royal Knights to no avail, though Takuya and Koji try to help them. Despite their intervention, all but two of the Digimon in the force are killed. When the battle draws closer to the fairgrounds, the other DigiDestined begin their intervention via snow projectiles. They manage to provide a weak distraction until attacks and draws into the fairgrounds proper, and becomes too fast to target. They attempt to attack Dynasmon, but their proximity to the town's heat tower melts their snowball before it can each approach them. That same heat, however, gives EmperorGreymon the strength to temporarily overpower Dynasmon. The DigiDestined's next attempt on Crusadermon has the inadvertent effect of having Crusadermon accidentally attack them. While the other DigiDestined have their fractal code surround them, Koichi doesn't, and Crusadermon reveals to him that he is but a spirit in this world, with no physical body to call his own. Meanwhile, Dynasmon discovers the DigiDestined's plot and goes to collect each individual band of split up fractal code as Crusadermon distracts their opponents. The DigiDestined become closer than ever to winning, with EmperorGreymon nearly destroying Crusadermon and blowing her and Dynasmon away, however, Crusadermon still manages to gather the data as they leave. The DigiDestined then head for the final area left: Ophanimon's Castle. Featured Characters (43) *Mushroomon (45) *Elecmon (50) * (55) * (56) |c5= *Trailmon (Raccoon Dog) (9) *Trailmon (Buffalo) (10) *Togemon (11) *Frigimon (11) *KaratsukiNumemon (11) *Kiwimon (11) *Vegiemon (32) *Burgermon (Champion) (40) *Trailmon (Kettle) (44) *Gekomon (45) *Gatomon (45) * (52) * (59) |c6= * (4) *Digitamamon (11) *Etemon (11) *Pandamon (31) *Monzaemon (37) *Phantomon (41) *Pumpkinmon (42) *Jagamon (45) *Deramon (49) * (51) |c7= *' ' (1) *' ' (1) *Babamon (11) *Jijimon (11) * (59) * (59) * (59) |c8= * (3) * (58) * (59) *'' '' (66) |c9= * (64) * (65) |c11= *Multiple unidentifiable Digimon }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Earth, Wood |subimage1=4-35 Unified Spirit Evolution Spirits (Takuya).png |DIGIMON2=EmperorGreymon |DIGIMON2narrow=yes }} Spirits of Light, Thunder, Darkness, Water, Steel |subimage1=4-35 Unified Spirit Evolution Spirits (Koji).png |DIGIMON2=MagnaGarurumon |DIGIMON2narrow=yes }} Quotes Crusadermon: "You mean you don't know?" Koichi: "Huh?" Crusadermon: "Haven't you realized you're different from the others?" Koichi: "No. What do you mean 'different'?" Crusadermon: "In this world, data comes only from those with a physical form. You, Koichi, have no physical form. Terribly sorry." Koichi: "No... then I'm just...!" Crusadermon: "A spirit only." :-' ' explaining to Koichi why his fractal code never appears. Other Notes and . *When Zoe stops and from cutting in line to board a Trailmon, she blows on a whistle that looks very similar to Kari's whistle back in Digimon Adventure. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Just like in "Ladies and Gentlemen: The Beetlemon", J.P. is shown to be skilled with machines, as he sits in an operator's booth reorganizing city blocks to prepare for the Royal Kinghts}} de:Das vorletzte Gebiet